Pink Sand
by Yami No Goddess
Summary: Saku/Gaara. Sakura foi mandada para uma missão solo na Suna, com fins de cuidar da saúde do Kazekage. Mas o que pode acontecer se essa nova convivência mexer com os sentimentos de ambos? - COMPLETA -
1. Divisão de Equipe

**Pink Sand**

**Capitulo 1: Divisão de Equipe**

A jovem médica corria em direção ao escritório da Hokage, carregando consigo mais alguns papéis importantes. Se via muito apressada, pelo visto algo precisava ser examinado com urgência. Chegou diante da porta do escritório da Hime, entrando sem cerimônia e atrapalhando uma pequena reunião que Tsunade estava tendo com o conselho da Vila. A mulher olhou para a médica, repreendendo-a. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota.

**Shizune**: Gomen Tsunade-sama, conselheiros. –desculpou-se, sem jeito. –Mas tenho algumas informações urgentes para a senhora, Tsunade-sama.

Todos continuaram olhando-a por um instante, em silêncio. Suspiraram. A Hokage rapidamente trocou algumas palavras com os conselheiros e os mesmos saíram da sala rapidamente, deixando apenas Tsunade e sua discípula. A loira apoiou os cotovelos em sua mesa, apoiando então o queixo em ambas as mãos e fitou a outra com seus olhos cor de mel.

**Tsunade**: Certo, comece a falar Shizune. –ordenou.

A jovem apenas assentiu.

**Shizune**: Tenho aqui algumas informações dos ANBU's em relação á Orochimaru. –lhe entregou alguns papéis.

**Tsunade**: Ótimo, já estava na hora desse maldito agir. Pelo menos assim o temos em mira e temos alguma notícia, ou novidade. –comentou enquanto lia as informações impressas nos papéis em suas mãos. –Certo, mais alguma coisa?

**Shizune**: Sim, uma carta de Kankurou da Suna, em relação ao Kazekage, senhora. –lhe estendeu a carta.

A Hokage arregalou seus olhos, já preocupada. Qualquer coisa relacionada ao Kazekage poderia ser considerada uma emergência, devido a sua atual situação. Pegou rapidamente a carta das mãos de Shizune e a leu. Tinha toda a razão, era uma emergência que requeria uma pessoa especial para resolver o problema em questão. Se levantou com pressa, batendo ambas as mãos na mesa com força, assustando um pouco sua discípula.

**Tsunade**: Rápido, Shizune, chame aqui o Time Kakashi, imediatamente! Urgente! –exclamou quase num grito.

Shizune assentiu, meio assustada, e saiu do escritório correndo em busca do Time 7. A Hokage voltou a se sentar, ainda temendo o pior pelo Kazekage. Isso pedia medidas drásticas...

**oOo **

Naruto, Sakura e o novo membro do Time, Sai, estavam na ponte de Konoha á espera de seu sensei. De acordo com o que Tsunade havia lhes dito no dia anterior, Kakashi iria sair do hospital naquele dia e ia voltar direto para seu trabalho de Jounnin. Estava tudo ótimo e esperavam o Hatake que, como sempre, estava atrasado. Tirando o fato de que Naruto não parava de discutir com Sai e Sakura já estava cansada de escutar tanta infantilidade por parte do Uzumaki.

A Kunoichi suspirou, já de mal humor. Mas ao se virar para dar uma bronca naqueles dois teimosos, acabou por se deparar com seu sensei. Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios, e Kakashi apenas o retribuiu por baixo de sua máscara. Ambos olharam para os outros dois, que continuavam a discutir. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça do Jounnin.

**Kakashi**: Ok, podem parar com isso vocês dois. Chega de brigas. –os dois jovens o olharam, dando-se conta de sua presença.

Os olhos do loiro se arregalaram, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso animado surgiu em sua face, agora de bom humor. Ambos se aproximaram do Sensei e da Kunoichi, que se encontrava ao seu lado, e ficaram diante do Hatake. Uma gota surgiu na cabeça dos três ao vê-lo tirar de seu bolso o seu amado Icha Icha Paradise. Ele não mudava mesmo...

**Naruto**: Kakashi-sensei, de novo com esse livro? –levantou o punho, impaciente.

O homem sorriu e assentiu, fazendo mais uma gota surgir na cabeça dos garotos. A médica suspirou.

**Sakura**: Tá, mas qual é a missão, Kakashi-sensei?

**Kakashi**: Bem, a missão de hoje é... –suas palavras foram interrompidas com a chegada da outra jovem.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para Shizune que acabara de chegar até eles, parecia que havia corrido muito e tinha sua respiração descompassada, assim como algumas gotas de suor escorriam por sua testa. Shizune suspirou e tratou de descansar um pouco por alguns segundos, voltando seus olhos rapidamente para o Time 7. Sua voz saiu meio trêmula devido a sua respiração que ainda não havia se normalizado por completo.

**Shizune**: Time Kakashi, eu venho lhes trazer um recado da Hokage-sama...

**Kakashi**: Hmmm...O que seria dessa vez, Shizune-san? –guardou seu livro, voltando sua total atenção para a médica.

**Shizune**: Tsunade-sama tem uma missão especial para vocês. É urgente, por favor me acompanhem!

Todos a olharam, confusos e curiosos. O que seria de tão urgente assim, afinal? Shizune se pôs a correr novamente, em direção á torre da Hokage, sendo dessa vez seguida pelo Time 7 de Ninjas.

**oOo **

Adentraram rapidamente no escritório de Tsunade, a qual lia os papéis de urgência parecendo nervosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo. Pousou seus orbes claros sobre os Ninjas á sua frente, que a fitavam esperando alguma resposta. Shizune saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si rapidamente.

A Hokage os fitou, levantou-se e cruzou os braços. Suspirou pesadamente.

**Tsunade**: Certo, para começar eu vou dividir o Time. –disse sem rodeios.

Todos arregalaram os olhos, inclusive Kakashi.

**Kakashi**: Mas porque, Tsunade-sama? –tratou de se acalmar.

**Tsunade**: Temos duas missões importantes para cumprir. O problema é que precisarei da Sakura para completar uma delas.

A Haruno fitou sua mestra, continuando em silêncio e apenas prestando atenção em suas palavras.

**Naruto**: Nani? Doushite, Tsunade-baachan?

Uma veia saltou na testa da Hime.

**Tsunade**: Não me chame assim, baka!

Os outros três suspiraram. Era sempre a mesma coisa, sempre por culpa de Naruto que começava a confusão com a Hokage. A Kunoichi deu um passo a frente, aproximando-se de sua mestra e apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa da mesma, fitando-a de maneira intensa.

**Sakura**: Doushite, Tsunade-shishou?

A Kage a fitou, acalmando-se.

**Tsunade**: Kakashi, Naruto e Sai. –os três a fitaram. –Vocês serão enviados para o país da Névoa, um atual aliado de Konoha, para deter Orochimaru. De acordo com as informações recolhidas pelos ANBU's, Orochimaru começará seu ataque contra nossos aliados para que, na hora de atacar Konoha, não tenhamos alguém para nos ajudar durante a guerra. A missão de vocês três é tentar dete-lo de qualquer maneira.

Os três assentiram. O loiro fitou o chão, seu semblante agora entristecido pelas recordações de seu antigo companheiro de time...e atual traidor da Vila.

**Naruto**: "Sasuke..." –pensou pesadamente no antigo companheiro.

**Tsunade**: E você, Sakura. –a garota fitou sua Shishou. –Você deve ir até a Suna. Faz cerca de um mês que o Kazekage, Gaara, teve seu Bijuu retirado pela Akatsuki. Segundo Kankurou, através de uma carta que chegou até mim apenas hoje, Gaara está tendo alguns problemas de saúde devido á isso, já que seu corpo havia se 'acostumado' com Shukaku. Ele me pediu para ir examinar Gaara, mas como Hokage não posso deixar Konoha, por isso envio você à Suna para tratar do Kazekage. Entendido? –suspirou após terminar sua explicação.

A Haruno assentiu, séria. Tinha uma missão importante a cumprir, afinal não era todo dia que tinha que cuidar de um importante Kage e aliado de Konoha!

**Tsunade**: Aliás, Kakashi, o Time 8 irá acompanhar você e os garotos na missão para deter Orochi.

**Naruto**: Demo...demo...E se acontecer algo com Sakura-chan? Não deveria mandar um de nós com ela? –perguntou preocupado.

Um grito ecoou na sala, um grito proveniente do Uzumaki ao receber um forte cascudo na cabeça por parte da Kunoichi, a qual lhe olhava nervosa como se dissesse: 'Está insinuando que não sei me defender sozinha, idiota?', por isso preferiu se calar enquanto passava a mão no local agora dolorido.

**Kakashi**: Não se preocupe, Naruto. Orochimaru está atacando nossos aliados, como Suna é o nosso aliado atualmente mais forte, com certeza nossa missão nos levará até a vila da Areia e vamos ver Sakura. –sorriu, com uma gota.

**Tsunade**: Exato. Podem ir, vocês partem amanhã às sete da manhã.

O Time 7 assentiu e se retirou da sala, deixando a Hokage sozinha novamente, absorta em pensamentos que mesclavam preocupação por seus aliados e raiva por seu inimigo. Suspirou e, com o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos, olhou para a janela, desejando mentalmente sorte aos seus Ninjas.

**oOo **

Já no dia seguinte, o sol amanhecia quente e luminoso. O Time 7 já se encontrava diante dos portões de Konoha, esperando seu sensei que, como sempre, estava atrasado. Até mesmo o Time 8 já havia chegado no local combinado pelas duas equipes, mas nada do senhor Kakashi. Sakura conversava animada com a tímida Hinata num canto, Kurenai estava encostada numa árvore esperando o outro Jounnin. Naruto e Kiba discutiam como sempre enquanto, entre eles, Shino se indagava de quanto ambos eram idiotas, já Sai permanecia quieto num canto e, às vezes, lançava pequenos olhares de esguelha para a Haruno.

A Yuuhi olhou para o céu com seus olhos escarlates, presumindo que com certeza já passava das sete. Suspirou. Era para terem partido às sete em ponto, mas tinham que estar atrasados, afinal tinha que ser culpa de Hatake Kakashi. Desviou sua atenção para uma pequena nuvem de fumaça que havia surgido entre eles ali presentes, vendo um certo Jounnin de cabelos grisalhos os saldar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Franziu a testa e caminhou até ele, nervosa.

**Kurenai**: O que você tem na cabeça, Kakashi?.! Vento? Já era para termos partido faz tempo, estamos atrasados quase uma hora. Ou você nem notou isso?.! –uma gota surgiu na cabeça de todos os presentes, era difícil vê-la nervosa de tal maneira.

**Kakashi**: Calma, Kurenai...É que eu perdi a hora e uma senhora me pediu para ajuda-la, e... –foi interrompido.

**Naruto**: MENTIRA! –apontou acusadoramente para o Sensei, que suspirou vencido.

**Kakashi**: Ok, ok. Mas então vamos logo... –caminhou até o portão.

Todos suspiraram e o acompanharam, parando á uns dois metros de distância dos portões, já fora dos limites de Konoha. O Hatake se virou para sua discípula, a qual retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso na face.

**Kakashi**: Então você irá partir para a Suna, Sakura! –ela assentiu. –Tenha cuidado e faça um bom trabalho! –o Jounnin sorriu por baixo da máscara.

**Sakura**: Hai! Tchau gente! –acenou e, em grande velocidade, já estava pulando de árvore em árvore em direção á vila da Areia.

Após alguns gritos escandalosos por parte de Naruto, desejando boa sorte para a companheira, os outros Ninjas começaram sua viagem para a Névoa, sendo comandados por Kakashi e Kurenai. Seria uma longa missão...

**oOo **

A lua já fazia sua aparição no céu, mesmo sendo ela meio fraca ainda devido aos últimos raios de sol daquela tarde. Ao longe seus olhos esmeraldas podiam avistar os portões da Suna, os quais estavam protegidos por muitos Ninjas da Areia. Aproximou-se, diminuindo um pouco a velocidade devido ao seu cansaço, afinal foi difícil chegar numa Vila em outro país, e correndo, no mesmo dia! Ficou diante dos portões, todos os guardas a fitaram, curiosos. Mas antes que um deles perguntasse, a garota se adiantou.

**Sakura**: Sou Haruno Sakura, de Konoha. Fui mandada pela Hokage para examinar o Kazekage! –exclamou séria em alto e bom som.

Alguns guardas assentiram e correram para chamar alguém que pudesse comprovar as palavras da visitante. A Haruno suspirou, cansada. Cinco minutos depois pôde ver os guardas retornarem acompanhados de alguém conhecido. Sorriu e saldou a loira com uma das mãos, alegre em ver alguém conhecido.

**Sakura**: Domo, Temari-san.

A Sabaku retribuiu o sorriso.

**Temari**: Vamos entrando, Sakura-san! Creio que terá muito trabalho a fazer... –disse amigável.

A Kunoichi da Folha assentiu e acompanhou a outra para dentro dos domínios da Suna, indo direto para a torre do Kazekage. Precisava examina-lo rápido caso fosse tão urgente quanto Kankurou havia anunciado naquela carta enviada para a Hokage...

_Continua_...

* * *

**Ok, aqui estou com mais uma fic minha, de mais um casal um tanto improvável. Mas vamos ver se isso dá certo, né! XD Espero que gostem! Dependendo do meu tempo livre, talvez eu não demore muito com essa fic em suas atualizações...n.n/**

**_Nota_: Não me venham com cobrança com ela, nem com qualquer outra muito menos com a EE, porque estou com muitos problemas ultimamente pra ter que ficar agüentando cobrança...¬¬**

**Espero que todos tenham gostado dessa 'iniciação', principalmente você Shakti! **

**Beijos...Yami!**


	2. Castelo de Areia

**Pink Sand**

**Capitulo 2: Castelo de Areia**

Adentrou na torre principal da vila, subindo as escadas rapidamente, seguindo Temari que lhe indicava o caminho. Olhava pelas janelas dos corredores que cruzava, vendo a situação da vila que parecia bem estável. Parou ao lado da loira, diante de uma grande porta de madeira no último andar da torre em que se encontravam. Temari abriu a porta, adentrando no quarto pouco iluminado ao lado da Haruno, e fechou a porta atrás de si com cuidado para não fazer muito barulho.

O manipulador de Marionetes, que se encontrava sentado na borda de uma grande cama, as fitou e sorriu ao avistar a Kunoichi de cabelos rosados, pois já havia recebido uma resposta da Hokage avisando que mandaria Sakura em seu lugar por simplesmente não poder sair de Konoha. O jovem se levantou e ambos se cumprimentaram. Lentamente a Haruno caminhou até a cama, na qual se encontrava um Kazekage profundamente dormido. Sentou-se na borda e examinou sua temperatura, possuía um pouco de febre, mas nada muito alarmante.

**Sakura**: Quais foram os sintomas? –perguntou num quase sussurro, pois não queria acordar o Kage.

**Kankurou**: Errr... –tratou de se lembrar. –Febre um pouco alta, tem problemas para dormir, algumas dores pelo corpo e alguns pesadelos. Pelo menos foi o que Gaara disse.

Ela assentiu, sem fita-los. Temari fitava seu irmão, parecendo um pouco preocupada.

**Temari**: Sakura-san, acha que pode ser grave?

Sakura virou o rosto e sorriu para a Sabaku, tentando acalma-la.

**Sakura**: Não se preocupe, farei o possível para ajudar. Bem, eu poderia usar Jutsus para cura-lo, mas não será possível já que ele não possuí ferimentos externos e nem internos. –dizia enquanto o examinava expelindo chackra através das palmas das mãos, tendo-as sobre o corpo coberto do ruivo. –Creio que deve ser seu organismo mesmo, afinal ele era acostumado com Shukaku em seu corpo, mas parece que seu corpo não está respondendo muito bem sem o Bijuu! –explicou e se levantou.

**Kankurou**: Hm, era o que eu temia... –suspirou.

**Sakura**: De qualquer jeito vou tentar trata-lo, de forma que seu organismo passe a responder bem á ausência de Shukaku. –sorriu docemente e colocou uma das mãos na testa do Kazekage, expelindo chackra e curando sua febre temporariamente.

Temari sorriu e suspirou, aliviada. Podia não parecer, mas possuía um grande afeto por seu irmão menor, afinal. Sakura se pôs ao lado dos dois Sabaku e os três saíram do quarto, deixando Gaara dormir em paz. Andaram calmamente pelos corredores da Torre, parando diante de uma das janelas, passando a observarem a Vila com atenção. Kankurou se afastou um pouco das duas garotas, as quais apenas o fitaram.

**Kankurou**: Bem, na ausência de meu irmão, sou o responsável por agüentar a ladainha do Conselho. –ambas riram ante o comentário. –Então nos vemos mais tarde, até! –virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção as escadas, indo para a sala de reuniões.

A loira fitou a outra ao seu lado e sorriu, puxando-a pelo braço logo em seguida por aquele enorme corredor.

**Temari**: Venha, Sakura-san! Se não se importar, ficará hospedada no meu quarto, ok? Poderemos conversar bastante!

A Haruno assentiu e sorriu divertida, diante da animação da amiga.

**oOo **

Já era a hora do jantar. Sakura subia as escadas em direção ao quarto do Kazekage, com uma bandeja em mãos contendo a refeição do mesmo. Havia se oferecido para levar o jantar á Gaara, porque assim aproveitaria para lhe dar os remédios e mais algum tratamento. Chegou no último andar, encontrando-se com alguns criados e os cumprimentando, normalmente. Com um pouco de dificuldade abriu a porta do aposento e o adentrou, com cautela, fechando a porta atrás de si e tomando um pequeno susto, ao se virar em direção á cama, ao ver o ruivo sentado numa das bordas.

Sorriu e se aproximou, deixando a bandeja em cima de uma mesa de madeira em frente a cama. O rapaz a olhou com seus olhos verde água, confuso pela presença da Haruno. Ele a acompanhou com os olhos, até a mesma sentar-se ao seu lado e lhe analisar, colocando uma das mãos em sua testa para ver se a febre já havia abaixado.

**Gaara**: O que faz aqui?

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, retirando a mão de sua testa.

**Sakura**: Seus irmãos chamaram Tsunade-shishou para cuidar de você, já que está 'doente'. Como ela não podia abandonar Konoha, por ser a Hokage, ela me mandou em seu lugar. –explicou, levantando-se e pegando alguns remédios que trouxe junto com o jantar.

**Gaara**: Doente...? Ah sim, as dores... –disse baixo.

Sakura voltou a se sentar em seu lado, voltando a analisar sua febre, dessa vez não mais sorrindo e sim séria.

**Sakura**: Poderia se levantar, Gaara-sama? –ele franziu a testa.

**Gaara**: Não me chame assim. –sussurrou friamente.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça da garota, que nada fez além de suspirar, impaciente, e assentir com a cabeça, concordando que não mais o chamaria com o sufixo 'sama'. O rapaz se levantou, a Haruno fez o mesmo, e ficaram um diante do outro, e Sakura percebeu que realmente o Sabaku havia crescido, afinal estava até um pouco maior que ela.

Sakura colocou uma mão no peito de Gaara, a outra ainda na testa do mesmo, e começou a expelir chackra, analisando as condições físicas de seu corpo e as condições de seu organismo interno, que parecia reagir á falta de Shukaku.

Foram uns seis ou sete minutos de análises. Sakura sorriu, afastando-se do rapaz e indicando ao mesmo que voltasse a se sentar, e foi o que Gaara fez, ainda fitando-a. A Kunoichi pegou os remédios, junto com um pequeno copo de água que estava anteriormente na bandeja.

Eram dois frascos pequenos. Abriu um deles e retirou duas pílulas, colocando-as na palma de uma das mãos do garoto e o copo d'água na outra mão. Gaara fitou os remédios, depois voltou a olhar para a Médica-nin.

**Gaara**: O que é isso?

**Sakura**: Isso é um remédio usado como 'pomada', para aliviar a dor. Nesse caso, dores internas. Vai ajudar a suportar as dores que você sente, pelo menos até seu organismo aceitar completamente a ausência do Bijuu.

Ele assentiu. Olhou para as pílulas e as levou à boca, tomando a água logo em seguida e engolindo-a junto com o remédio. Sakura sorriu, retirando o copo das mãos do Kage. Levantou-se, deixou o copo na mesa e voltou com a bandeja em mãos, colocando-a ao lado de Gaara, em cima da cama, logo em seguida deixando ambos os frascos dos remédios no criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

**Sakura**: O seu jantar, afinal precisa se alimentar bem. –sorriu.

**Gaara**: Por acaso, você virou minha babá? –comentou sarcástico.

**Sakura**: Até sua melhora, sim. –respondeu simplesmente, fazendo uma gota surgir na cabeça do ruivo. –Deixarei os remédios ali. Esse que você acabou de tomar tem que ser ingerido á cada oito horas, o outro antes de dormir. Ele lhe dará um terrível sono, tão pesado que você nem ao menos terá pesadelos...

**Gaara**: Aliás, porque estou tendo tantos?

Ela ficou pensativa por um momento, até enfim responder.

**Sakura**: Talvez porque, antes quando ainda tinha o Shukaku, você não dormia. Mas agora, que começou a dormir, sua mente deve estar estranhando ou coisa do tipo.

Gaara apenas soltou um murmúrio como resposta. Sakura apenas sorriu, vendo o rapaz começar a comer sem rodeios. Levantou-se e abriu as cortinas, deixando a luz da lua adentrar no aposento, abrindo um dos lados da janela e passando a fitar a vila. Suspirou indignada, fazendo o Sabaku fita-la enquanto comia em silêncio.

**Gaara**: Hn? –murmurou.

**Sakura**: Não tem flores por aqui? Vejo muitas árvores, algumas com bastante folhas verdes, mas nenhuma flor em lugar nenhum. –comentando, ainda olhando pela janela.

Ele engoliu a comida que tinha na boca, sem deixar de fitar a Kunoichi de cabelos rosas.

**Gaara**: Estamos num deserto. Flores não sobrevivem na situação em que vivemos, por isso não as cultivamos.

Sakura sorriu, virando o rosto para o rapaz, de olhos fechados.

**Sakura**: Nunca subestime as flores. –comentou.

Gaara piscou duas vezes, sentindo seu estômago revirar com aquele doce sorriso que estava presenciando nos lábios da Haruno. Rapidamente afastou tal sensação, mesmo sem Ter certeza do que realmente era aquilo, e desviou o olhar, voltando a comer.

Sakura, por sua vez, afastou-se da janela ao mesmo tempo em que o rapaz acabava sua refeição. Pegou a bandeja e caminhou até a porta, por onde acabava de entrar uma criada com um jarro médio de água, deixando-o ao lado dos remédios no criado-mudo e saindo sem fechar a porta. Pousou suas esmeraldas sobre o ruivo, sem desfazer o sorriso.

**Sakura**: Antes de dormir, tome o remédio que eu lhe indiquei para não Ter pesadelos. E, daqui oito horas, eu venho lhe dar o outro comprimido. Até mais tarde, Gaara. –saiu do aposento, fechando a porta atrás de si.

O Sabaku nem teve tempo de lhe dizer 'boa noite', mas não ligou muito para isso. Deitou-se, passando a fitar o teto do grande aposento em que estava, sem nenhum pingo de sono. Suspirou, seriam longos dias aqueles...Estava prevendo!

**oOo **

Após deixar a bandeja na cozinha e terminar a própria refeição, dirigiu-se para o quarto de Temari, onde ficaria hospedada durante sua pequena estadia na vila da Areia. Adentrou no quarto, com cautela, temendo acordar a loira caso ela já estivesse dormindo, mas aliviou-se ao ver que Temari ainda não havia ido dormir e que nem se encontrava no quarto.

Abriu sua bagagem, retirou uma camisola curta rosada e se dirigiu ao banheiro, se despindo e tomando um belo banho. Saiu do banheiro, enxugando-se rapidamente e colocando a camisola que havia pego de sua mochila. Guardou a roupa que estava usando anteriormente, junto com a mochila. Jogou-se no colchão que Temari havia lhe arrumado, suspirando cansadamente.

**Sakura**: "Putz, tô cansada mesmo, isso é o que dá correr tanto. Espero que amanhã seja mais calmo!" –pensou, fechando os olhos e suspirando.

Em poucos minutos, já se encontrava profundamente adormecida...Teria muito trabalho para manter o 'rei do castelo de areia' em bom estado de saúde, até que o mesmo se curasse por completo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**Droga, o capitulo acabou ficando curto mas só reparei nisso agora...Bem, espero que tenham gostado! As coisas vão esquentar mais pra frente...**

**Reviews**:

Yullie Black Uzumaki, Shakti.Angel, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga xD, Uchiha Chii e Dente.

**Beijos...Yami! R&R**


	3. Mente Confusa

**Pink Sand**

**Capitulo 3: Mente confusa**

Seu pequeno relógio despertou, de madrugada. Tateou o chão ao lado do colchão, que ficava no chão, a procura do aparelho e, ao acha-lo, o desligou. Levantou, sentando-se, olhando as horas e vendo que logo seria de manhã. Por um minuto perguntou-se o porquê de Ter colocado o relógio para despertar tal horário, lembrando-se então que tinha que dar o remédio de Gaara de oito em oito horas.

Colocou-se de pé, bocejando e com os olhos pesados. Viu Temari se remexer na cama ao seu lado, mas não acordar. Suspirou, saindo do aposento sem fazer barulho, dirigindo-se até o quarto do Kazekage.

Ao chegar no aposento do Kage, abriu a porta com cuidado para não fazer nenhum som muito alarmante, ficando um tanto assustada ao perceber que Gaara ainda estava acordado, apoiado no parapeito da janela aberta, fitando intensamente a Vila 'adormecida'.

O jovem, ao sentir a presença de alguém no quarto, virou-se rapidamente, encontrando-se com Sakura que estava parada de frente a porta, do lado de dentro, com a mesma já fechada atrás de si. Inconscientemente seus olhos vagaram pelo corpo da Kunoichi, de cima para baixo, sentindo seu rosto ferver levemente ao analisar as bem delineadas curvas da Haruno.

Sakura corou violentamente ao sentir o olhar profundo do ruivo, analisando-a atentamente. Foi então que percebeu seu estado: estava vestida apenas com uma camisola rosada de alça fina, na metade da coxa. Uma gota surgiu em sua cabeça, deveria Ter pelo menos pego um casaco, enquanto suas bochechas continuavam rubras.

Ambos desviaram, rapidamente, os olhares, corados. Gaara sentou-se na borda de sua cama, olhando qualquer ponto interessante no chão sob seus pés. Sakura se aproximou, com um sorriso sem graça, enchendo o copo com a água do jarro e pegando o remédio.

**Sakura**: Hn...Errr...Gaara... –começou sem graça, o rapaz limitou-se a fita-la, ainda um tanto corado. –Seu remédio. –sorriu.

Ele continuou sem dizer nada, apenas pegou o remédio e o copo, tomando rapidamente as pílulas. Sakura colocou o copo de volta ao lado do jarro, no criado-mudo, e logo já se dirigia para a porta do quarto, pronta para sair e voltar a dormir. Ao girar a maçaneta, a voz suave do Sabaku a fez parar.

**Gaara**: Arigatou... –sussurrou, tendo certeza de que a garota havia escutado.

Ela sorriu abertamente e saiu, fechando a porta atrás de si e voltando para 'seu' devido quarto.

**oOo **

Temari encontrava-se ajeitando algumas coisas no quarto de Gaara, enquanto o mesmo novamente estava observando todo o vilarejo pela janela do aposento. Já era um pouco depois do almoço, o sol estava forte no céu e, como de costume, o ar quente, típico de desertos, predominava. A loira suspirou, terminando de fazer o que estava fazendo, colocando-se ao lado do irmão mais novo.

**Temari**: Parece pensativo. Algum problema, Gaara? –o fitou.

Ele não disse nada. Na verdade nem estava planejando responder à pergunta da irmã, pois só de pensar em tocar no assunto, sobre seu 'problema', suas bochechas esquentavam. A garota ficou calada, já prevendo esse tipo de comportamento por parte do ruivo. Afastou-se, preparando-se para sair do quarto, afinal tinha coisas á fazer.

Mas antes que tocasse na maçaneta da porta, a voz de seu irmão chamou sua atenção. Virou-se para fita-lo, vendo que o mesmo continuava na mesma posição que antes: apoiado no parapeito da janela, vendo a Suna.

**Gaara**: Onde vai, Temari? –perguntou baixo.

Ela sorriu.

**Temari**: Sou a responsável pela segurança nas entradas da vila. Sabe muito bem que comando os guardas da Suna. –respondeu.

Gaara apenas soltou um murmúrio, logo em seguida suspirando levemente.

**Gaara**: E Kankurou?

**Temari**: Durante seu repouso, ele fica encarregado de falar com o conselho da vila e das reuniões, em seu lugar. Porque pergunta?

Mas ele não respondeu, ao invés disso engoliu seco, 'preparando-se' mentalmente para fazer uma pequena pergunta que poderia lhe comprometer, e causar muitas outras perguntas que poderiam deixa-lo...hmmm...errr...talvez, sem jeito. Respirou fundo e engoliu seco, suspirando logo em seguida, tomando coragem e antes que pudesse impedir, as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca.

**Gaara**: Eu senti meu peito quente. –colocou uma das mãos sobre onde estaria seu coração. –Eu o senti quente. Porque? –falava quase num sussurro, fitando sua irmã interrogativamente.

Temari por um momento ficou em silêncio, um tanto impressionada com as palavras de seu irmão menor. Se aproximou do ruivo, ficando a poucos centímetros de distância, sem deixar de fita-lo.

**Temari**: O que houve, Gaara?

Ele suspirou, olhando-a nos olhos.

**Gaara**: Ela sorriu. Sorriu para mim. –sussurrou.

**Temari**: Ela quem? –arqueou uma sobrancelha.

**Gaara**: Sakura. –murmurou e olhou para baixo. A loira arregalou os olhos. –Sorriu para mim como se nunca tivéssemos sido inimigos antes, como se eu nunca tivesse tido um demônio dentro de mim. Sorriu para mim, como se fossemos...amigos... –continuou murmurando.

Temari esbouçou um sorriso compreensivo nos lábios, colocando uma mão sobre o ombro do irmão, fazendo-o fita-la novamente. Suspirou, pensando numa boa maneira de explicar para o rapaz sobre 'sentimentos', algo que ele nunca antes havia tido a oportunidade de provar livremente.

**Temari**: Quando nosso coração fica quente, significa que sentimos um sentimento realmente forte pela pessoa que causou essa sensação.

**Gaara**: A...Amor? –disse descrente.

**Temari**: Às vezes sim, às vezes não. Talvez você tenha sentido isso porque ela foi a primeira pessoa a sorrir amigavelmente pra você, sem ser eu ou Kankurou. Mas cuidado para não confundir esse sentimento com amor sem Ter certeza.

**Gaara**: Como assim?

**Temari**: Hmmm...Digamos que isso pode ser tanto carinho, por ela te considerar um amigo. Ou talvez algo mais... –sorriu maliciosamente, caminhando até a porta do quarto novamente.

Gaara nem ao menos teve tempo de lhe perguntar o que aquilo significava, pois apenas observou sua irmã sair do quarto. Sentou-se na borda de sua cama e se jogou na mesma, deitando-se, mas sem retirar a mão do peito. Sentia seu rosto ferver só de se lembrar daquele doce sorriso com o qual a Haruno havia lhe presenteado. Suspirou, confuso...

**oOo **

Kankurou soltou uma pequena exclamação, surpreso, ao terminar de escutar as palavras de sua irmã, que sorria maliciosa. Pensou novamente em tudo que Temari havia acabado de lhe dizer, demorando um pouco para cogitar bem aquelas palavras. Quer dizer que Gaara estava...E por Sakura?.! Era simplesmente quase impossível de se acreditar!

**Kankurou**: Você não está mentindo, certo, Temari?

A loira balançou a cabeça, negativamente e com um olhar confiante.

**Temari**: Não, não estou, irmão. Gaara realmente me disse tudo isso. Mas ainda não tenho certeza se ele está mesmo... –foi interrompida pela jovem que acabara de chegar.

**Sakura**: Está o que? Algum problema com ele, Temari-san? –perguntou preocupada.

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de ambos os Sabaku, enquanto Temari balançava as mãos de um lado para o outro, de maneira negativa, acalmando assim a Haruno. Sakura suspirou, ficando realmente aliviada. Os três trocaram algumas palavras e, depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Sakura se retirou para analisar novamente o Kazekage, dirigindo-se para o aposento do mesmo rapidamente.

Kankurou e Temari a observaram, em silêncio, se afastar e sumir de suas vistas ao subir as escadas. Ambos se fitaram, esbouçando um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo.

**Kankurou**: Eu gosto dela, é uma boa garota. –comentou, com o mesmo sorriso.

**Temari**: Pois é. Eu também.

Trocaram olhares e sorrisos de cumplicidade. Tinham certeza de que haviam pensado na mesma possibilidade, no mesmo 'futuro', no mesmo _plano_...

**oOo **

Sakura adentrou no quarto do Kage, cautelosamente. Passou seus olhos verdes por todo o aposento, estranhando ao não achar o ruivo em parte alguma. Fechou a porta atrás de si, ao atravessa-la, continuando a procurar o rapaz, em vão. A janela estava aberta, a cama arrumada e as cortinas balançavam com o leve soprar do vento.

Suspirou e se aproximou da janela, passando a observar toda a vila da Areia. Sorriu assim que o pensamento de que a vila havia melhorado desde que o Sabaku estava no cargo de Kage, passou por sua mente.

Logo, seu 'momento' foi interrompido pelo som de uma porta abrir-se e fechar-se. Virou-se para o lado, em direção á porta do banheiro, arrependendo-se de tê-lo feito: seu rosto ficou tão vermelho quanto um tomate e o ar lhe faltou nos pulmões, assim como sua garganta travou e seus joelhos fraquejaram. Gaara estava ali, também corado, diante da porta do banheiro, usando apenas uma toalha branca na cintura, escondendo seus 'atributos', e com outra em mãos. Seu corpo úmido e o cabelo encharcado, colando um pouco na testa, deixavam evidente que havia acabado de sair do banho.

Um raio de sanidade passou pelo cérebro da Haruno, fazendo-a tapar os olhos com ambas as mãos, sei deixar de corar um segundo se quer, sentindo também seu coração acelerado. Desculpou-se, com um pequeno sussurro, murmurando também um simples e sem jeito "volto depois", e saiu do quarto sem pensar em mais nada, quase correndo.

Gaara colocou uma mão sobre o rosto, arrepiando um pouco os fios ruivos que estavam grudados em sua testa úmida. Soltou um suspiro, tentando acalmar seu coração descompassado, ainda sentindo seu rosto extremamente quente.

**oOo **

Encostada na porta fechada, do lado de fora, Sakura encontrava-se com o rosto rubro e com uma das mãos na boca, tentando recuperar pouco a pouco sua voz, com os orbes esmeraldas um tanto arregalados. Seu coração ainda batia rápido e forte, enquanto as imagens do que havia visto a atormentava.

Realmente não podia mentir dizendo que o Sabaku era feio, pois isso não era mesmo. Ainda mais do jeito que ela o havia visto, com o corpo úmido e 'brilhando' devido a luz do sol que adentrava no aposento. Os rebeldes cabelos ruivos um tanto arrepiados, desordenados, encharcados. Aquele corpo simplesmente perfeito e aqueles lindos olhos verdes água, e...

Opa! No que estava pensando? Só poderia estar louca! Aquele era Gaara, o Kazekage, aliado de Konoha, um simples amigo com quem mal se falava, seu atual paciente. Não poderia pensar esse tipo de coisa sobre ele. Está certo que era tudo verdade e tal, mas...

**Sakura**: "Merda! O que estou pensando?" –indagou-se, tratando de se acalmar e de espantar tais pensamentos.

Afastou-se, indo para o quarto em que estava hospedada – no caso, o de Temari -, mas ainda sentia sua garganta um tanto...Seca...

**oOo **

Já estava a ponto de anoitecer. A Kunoichi de cabelos rosados caminhava, um tanto receosa, até o aposento do Shinobi da Suna. Engoliu seco ao parar diante da porta, lembrando-se do pequeno incidente de algumas horas atrás. Suspirou, ritmando sua respiração. Bateu na porta, levemente, escutando apenas um 'entre' provindo do interior do quarto.

Girou a maçaneta, adentrando no aposento rapidamente e fechando a porta atrás de si. Seus olhos pousaram sobre o rapaz sentado na borda de sua cama, usando apenas uma camiseta branca e umas calças pretas. Sorriu, ainda sem jeito, sendo atormentada pelas lembranças de mais cedo.

Ele também a fitou, corando logo em seguida e levantando-se. Ela se aproximou, ambos se fitavam nos olhos, intensamente e com as bochechas levemente avermelhadas. Um sorriso sem jeito brotou nos lábios da garota, que sentou-se na borda da cama e começou a preparar alguns remédios para o rapaz, que voltou a se sentar ao seu lado.

O silêncio reinava no aposento, pairando pesadamente sobre suas cabeças, com suas mentes fora de si enquanto pensavam, secretamente, no que _poderia_ Ter acontecido _se_ Sakura não tivesse saído do quarto naquela hora. Sakura suspirou, estendendo um copo de água e alguns comprimidos para o Kazekage, vendo-o engoli-los rapidamente.

**Sakura**: Esses comprimidos são para a sua febre. Creio que seu organismo já está melhorando.

**Gaara**: Tão rápido? –perguntou desconfiado.

**Sakura**: Vou lhe explicar. –pensou um pouco. –Seu organismo estava em mal funcionamento por causa da falta do Bijuu, ficando assim instável, lhe causando febre, mal estar e dores de cabeça ao acordar, pois também não era acostumado a dormir.

**Gaara**: Hn...

**Sakura**: Os remédios que estou te dando é exatamente para isso, para resolver esses problemas. As pílulas que você toma sempre antes de dormir são como calmantes, obrigando sua mente a apagar por completo. E, quando você acorda, as dores de cabeça são menores porque, sendo obrigado a dormir, você evita qualquer tipo de estresse de insônia, etc.

**Gaara**: Entendo. E os outros?

**Sakura**: Bem...Esses comprimidos que acabei de lhe dar são para manter seu organismo estável. Fazendo isso, ele não estará sempre em 'desarmonia', podendo melhorar mais rápido. E as outras pílulas são somente para a dor de cabeça, para diminuí-las ou evita-las. –sorriu.

O ruivo suspirou, satisfeito com as explicações. Mas, dentro dele, alguma coisa lhe dizia que se continuasse todo esse progresso, Sakura teria que ir logo embora. E isso não o deixava exatamente feliz, talvez até mesmo o contrário...Observou com seus olhos claros a garota se levantar, aproximando-se da janela e fechando um pouco as cortinas, voltando para a lateral da cama, ficando diante dele.

**Sakura**: Agora precisa repousar, não pode fazer esforços, para que nada atrapalhe a ação dos remédios. Logo será a hora do jantar, creio que Kankurou-san virá jantar com você!

Ele assentiu, agradecendo em silêncio.

**Gaara**: Arigatou...

Os orbes esmeraldas da Kunoichi se arregalaram levemente, sentindo seu coração falhar com o doce tom de voz usado pelo Sabaku ao pronunciar aquele singelo agradecimento – algo que nunca pensou escutar vindo dele, ainda mais num tom tão calmo. Sorriu, em resposta, virou-se e se preparou para sair do quarto, quando a voz do rapaz fez para-la de andar.

**Gaara**: Tenho apenas uma pergunta, Sakura...

Ela virou-se, pronta para esclarecer a dúvida do paciente, mas arrependeu-se disso ao deparar-se com o ruivo, bem próximo a si, com seus corpos quase colados, com suas faces bem próximas. Respirou fundo, tendo certeza do fervor que havia lhe subido pelas bochechas.

Gaara continuou em silêncio, fitando-a nos olhos. Ambos apreciavam em silêncio o brilho no olhar um do outro, que de alguma forma os fascinava, os tocava profundamente. A Haruno engoliu seco, tendo certeza de que o rapaz havia se aproximado mais alguns centímetros, deixando suas faces ainda mais próximas, assim como seus corpos. Era incrível como agora Gaara estava alguns centímetros maior que ela, sendo que antes eram do mesmo tamanho...E também mais bonito, másculo e...Opa! Não era hora para pensar nessas 'bobagens'!

**Sakura**: N...Nani? –sussurrou.

**Gaara**: Quando eu ficar bom, você ira embora? –ela assentiu afirmativamente. –E isso acontecerá logo?

Sakura respirou fundo, tentando parar de desejar mentalmente aqueles lábios colados nos seus próprios. Corou ao vê-lo desviar o olhar piscina de seus olhos para seus lábios. Espantou tais pensamentos, e apenas voltou a assentir afirmativamente.

Gaara sentiu um certo aperto no peito com a afirmação da jovem de cabelos rosados. Algo que nunca antes havia sentido por ninguém. Não queria que ela fosse embora, de jeito nenhum! Adorava o perfume dela pairando em seu quarto e nos corredores da torre; adorava o sorriso doce que ela sempre carregava nos lábios; adorava ver sua silhueta todos os dias, cuidando de sua saúde; adorava ser seu _paciente_, por assim dizer...

E, pensando nisso, não havia mais como negar o que sentia pela Sannin.

Se aproximou mais um pouco, quase encostando seus lábios, sentindo suas respirações se mesclarem. A viu semicerrar os olhos, com as bochechas extremamente rubras e o movimento de seu peito, deixando evidente sua respiração descompassada. Colocou uma das mãos na cintura dela, colando de vez seus corpos, vendo-a não impor resistência alguma. Sakura apoiou uma das mãos no ombro do rapaz, e a outra em seu rosto, acariciando aquela pele macia.

Faltava pouco, muito pouco. Seus lábios se roçaram levemente, Sakura fechou os olhos e Gaara fez o mesmo, sorrindo mentalmente, vitorioso. Faltava muito pouco para se beijarem, para finalmente aliviarem esse pequeno e simples desejo que ecoava em suas mentes desde que seus corações bateram mais forte da primeira vez.

Mas, quando finalmente iam juntar seus lábios, desviaram seus olhares para a porta que acabara de se abrir com estrépito: uma empregada com o rosto extremamente vermelho, sem jeito, carregando uma bandeja com o jantar do Kazekage. Deixou a bandeja em qualquer lugar e saiu rapidamente, pedindo milhões de desculpas à ambos.

Sakura e Gaara se separaram, fazendo de tudo para não se fitarem diretamente, ambos corados e pensando na besteira que poderiam Ter feito(Mas será que seria tanta besteira assim?)! A Kunoichi caminhou até a porta, despedindo-se do Shinobi, sem fita-lo, saindo do aposento rapidamente.

Um suspiro escapou pelos lábios de Gaara, ao mesmo tempo que amaldiçoava a empregada que os havia interrompido justo no momento que mais esperava. Tinha que Ter outra oportunidade! Tinha, precisava de outra oportunidade...

**oOo **

Sakura estava sentada numa das mesas do refeitório, esperando sua refeição ficar pronta. Parecia avoada, com a cabeça nas nuvens, fitando qualquer ponto inexistente no teto sobre sua cabeça enquanto brincava com uma colher. Temari e Kankurou a olhavam de longe, e obviamente o dominador de Marionetes não entendia aquela reação da Ninja da Folha.

**Kankurou**: O que houve, afinal? –sussurrou para Temari ao seu lado, ambos sentados em outra mesa.

**Temari**: Uma das empregadas, a que foi levar o jantar para Gaara, me disse que quando entrou no quarto do nosso irmão, eles estavam quase se beijando. –explicou murmurando, ainda impressionada.

Os olhos escuros de Kankurou se arregalaram em surpresa, não acreditando que seu frio irmão estava á ponto de Ter um 'caso' com aquela que sempre foi apaixonada pelo Uchiha que havia traído Konoha.

**Kankurou**: Mas ela não é apaixonada por aquele Uchiha?

**Temari**: Boa pergunta! Nem sei mais o que pensar, mas vou descobrir o que se passa na cabeça dela. –suspirou. –Aliás, você não ia jantar com Gaara? –o fitou.

**Kankurou**: Sim, é verdade. A minha refeição já deve Ter ficado pronta, vou lá antes que ele pense que eu 'furei' com ele, aí estarei ferrado! –pegou uma garrafa de Sake. –Bom apetite, maninha!

Uma gota surgiu na cabeça de Temari, enquanto fitava seu irmão adentrar na cozinha com a pequena garrafa em mãos. Suspirou, pensando no quanto seu irmão continuava o mesmo, apesar de Ter se passado tanto tempo. Voltou seus olhos para a Haruno, ainda vendo-a no mundo da Lua, mesmo já tendo o jantar diante de si, na mesa em que estava.

Suspirou, novamente.

**oOo **

Kankurou tomava outro gole de seu amado Sake, sentado perante seu irmão, na cama do mesmo. Ambos jantavam juntos naquela noite, pois na verdade o Sabaku não queria deixar o irmão mais novo sozinho, ora. O rapaz fitou o ruivo, que passeava o garfo pela comida no prato diante de si, numa bandeja em seu colo, sem nenhum interesse. Com o olhar perdido nos movimentos que sua mão fazia com o garfo, raspando-o no prato levemente.

O 'Marionette Master' arqueou uma sobrancelha. Retirou a bandeja de seu colo, colocando-a ao seu lado no colchão, e decidiu puxar algum assunto com o irmão.

**Kankurou**: É, eu sou o que houve entre você e Sakura-san. Ou melhor, o que QUASE houve! –comentou malicioso.

Gaara arregalou os olhos, deixando o garfo no prato e pousando sua total atenção sobre o irmão mais velho, como se tivesse acabado de aterrizar na Terra, voltando de outro planeta – e um bem distante.

**Gaara**: Como voc...? –foi interrompido.

**Kankurou**: A empregada que os viu contou para Temari, que contou para mim, ora. Gaara, estamos numa torre cheia de conselheiros, empregados e Ninjas. Impossível algo ficar em total segredo por aqui!

O ruivo suspirou, amaldiçoando mais um pouco a empregada. Não só por tê-lo interrompido num momento importante, mas também por ser uma linguaruda que não agüentou guardar o que viu apenas para si. Argh, maldita! Voltou os olhos verde água para o mais velho.

**Gaara**: Não foi nada de mais.

Kankurou o olhou maliciosamente, cruzando os braços.

**Kankurou**: Sei... –recebeu o olhar assassino por parte do irmão. –Temari me contou o que você disse para ela, sobre estar sentindo algo pela Sakura-san. Não discordo de você, afinal ela é bonita, forte, inteligente e tudo mais, mas é difícil aceitar o fato de Ter você gostando de alguém...

**Gaara**: Gostando? –suas bochechas se puseram levemente rubras.

**Kankurou**: Claro! Até eu já percebi a atenção que você coloca sobre ela, o jeito que você a olha quando estamos todos juntos. Dá pra perceber, Gaara! –concluiu. –É evidente o seu _interesse_ pela Sakura-san.

Os olhos do Kazekage pousaram novamente sobre o prato, desta vez com o rosto completamente vermelho, sentindo seu coração acelerado. Franziu a testa, cansado de fingir que era tudo invenção da cabeça pervertida de seu irmão.

**Gaara**: E daí?.! Ela ama o Uchiha, Kankurou.

O outro sorriu, vitorioso por Ter conseguido arrancar a verdade de Gaara.

**Kankurou**: Ela impôs resistência quando você tentou beija-la?

**Gaara**: Como sabe que EU tentei beija-la? –Kankurou rolou os olhos, impaciente.

**Kankurou**: Sim ou não, Gaara?

O ruivo bufou.

**Gaara**: Não.

**Kankurou**: Então significa que ela também queria te beijar, já que não fez nada para impedir. E isso significa que você pode Ter uma chance. –fez uma pausa, levantando-se da cama. –A distância pode mudar os sentimentos das pessoas, Gaara. Talvez, depois de tanto tempo, o que ela sinta pelo Uchiha tenha se modificado de algum modo.

**Gaara**: Você...acha? –perguntou, hesitante.

**Kankurou**: Claro! –sorriu e pegou sua bandeja, junto com a garrafa de Sake. –Bom, eu já terminei minha refeição, agora vou levar isso de volta para a cozinha e resolver uns últimos problemas na vila, antes de ir dormir. –caminhou até a porta.

**Gaara**: Arigatou, irmão. –o outro sorriu em resposta, saindo do aposento.

Um sorriso esperançoso surgiu, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, nos lábios do atual Kage da Suna. Deitou-se, após retirar a bandeja de seu colo e coloca-la no chão ao lado. Respirou fundo, sentindo seu coração quente. Afinal, porque continuar escondendo que estava se _apaixonando_ pela Haruno?.!

**oOo **

Bateu na porta algumas vezes, até escutar uma permissão e entrar. Adentrou no quarto, vendo Gaara diante da janela totalmente aberta, apoiando-se no parapeito, fitando a vila. O rapaz virou-se e fitou a Kunoichi, que não se permitia olha-lo nos olhos depois do ocorrido. Sakura se aproximou, enquanto Gaara virou-se de costas para a janela. A Médica-nin pegou o último remédio do Kage, pegando um copo de água e estendendo ambos para ele.

Gaara pegou o remédio, colocou na boca, pegou o copo de água e bebeu o liqüido da vida, engolindo junto os pequenos comprimidos sem gosto. Colocou o copo sobre o criado-mudo, olhando a Kunoichi de esguelha, que fitava o chão intensamente.

**Gaara**: Pronto... –sussurrou.

Ela sorriu, levantando o rosto, mas sorria com os olhos fechados. Os abriu, voltando-os para o chão sob seus pés, dando alguns passos para trás.

**Sakura**: Era só... –murmurou. –Então...Boa noite, Gaara... –disse hesitante.

Quando a garota ia se virar para caminhar de volta até a porta, sentiu alguém puxa-la pelo braço delicadamente. Gaara a puxou, trazendo-a para junto de si, fazendo com que a mesma o olhasse nos olhos. Aproximou seus lábios da orelha da garota, vendo-a respirar fundo e adquirir uma coloração avermelhada em toda a face.

**Gaara**: Boa noite, Sakura... –sussurrou em seu ouvido, sensualmente.

O ar faltou nos pulmões de Sakura, fazendo-a quase Ter uma parada cardíaca ao sentir seu coração pegar fogo, como se estivesse sendo incendiado. O viu se afastar, olhando-a nos olhos, e se desmanchou ao sentir os carinhosos lábios dele se conectarem com sua bochecha direita, num leve beijo bem próximo aos lábios.

Sorriu, abobalhada, quando ele se afastou. Soltou-se e correu até a porta, saindo rapidamente sem dizer uma palavra sequer.

Gaara deitou-se em sua cama, com um sorriso nos lábios. Se ele tinha uma chance, não iria desperdiça-la, e sim aproveita-la como realmente deveria. Pois agora, sua meta não era se recuperar, e sim conquistar certa Kunoichi...

**oOo **

Encontrava-se encostada na porta do quarto de Gaara, do lado de fora. Um sorriso bobo nos lábios, os olhos brilhando ainda não acreditando no que havia acontecido, uma mão no peito analisando seu forte e acelerado batimento cardíaco, e principalmente uma inexplicável felicidade dentro de si. Respirou fundo, tentando manter sua respiração normalizada.

Mas de uma coisa estava certa: era o tipo de sensação que só havia sentido com uma pessoa. Uchiha Sasuke. E sabia muito bem o que isso significava, mesmo parecendo inacreditável. Suspirou.

E foi pensando nisso, que caminhou até o quarto de Temari, pronta para Ter uma ótima noite de sono...

_Continua..._

* * *

**Pois é né...Não reclamem, eu acho que nem demorei com esse capitulo vai! oô" Bem, espero que tenham gostado mesmo n.n/ O romance tá surgindo, pouco a pouco, e esperem pelo próximo capitulo! Pois o 'elenco' vai aumentar um pouquinho...xD**

**Reviews**:

NaNe, Shakti.Angel, Kisa Sohma Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga xD, Yullie Black Uzumaki e Dbr.

**Obrigada gente, pelas reviews! Read & Review! n.n**

**Beijos...Yami!**


	4. Flor do Deserto

**Pink Sand  
**

**Capitulo 4: Flor do Deserto.**

Sakura descia as escadas da Torre, indo de encontro à Temari ou Kankurou. Chegou no térreo, encontrando ambos juntos logo na entrada do local. Correu até os dois, com alguns vidros pequenos de remédio em mãos.

**Sakura**: Onde está o Gaara?

Temari e Kankurou se fitaram, confusos. A loira voltou seus orbes escuros para a Kunoichi da Folha, balançando uma das mãos em sinal negativo.

**Temari**: Não faço a mínima idéia. Acabei de voltar dos portões, para dar uma descansada.

**Kankurou**: Ele não está no quarto? –perguntou para a Haruno.

Sakura acenou negativamente com a cabeça. Suspirou e, após agradecer, saiu da Torre às pressas, em busca de algum vestígio de chackra deixado pelo Kazekage. Ao longe os Sabaku observavam a garota se afastar rapidamente. Voltaram a se fitar, intrigados.

Afinal, onde seu irmão havia se metido?

**oOo**

Ofegante e notavelmente sem paciência, Sakura adentrou o último lugar que faltava olhar em busca do Kage. Olhou por um momento, incerta, a porta há sua frente. Era apenas uma estufa, que ficava quase escondida nos fundos do castelo da Suna – e aparentemente, tão escondida que mal cuidavam da mesma, se levar em conta sua estrutura totalmente acabada.

Olhou para os lados, pensando que talvez fosse besteira procurar ali. Afinal, o que Gaara estaria fazendo em uma estufa, ainda mais aquela hora de manhã? Porém, não lhe custava nada tentar.

Suspirando, usou a mão vaga para empurrar a porta do lugar para que a mesma abrisse, e adentrou, um passo de cada vez, como se temesse que a estufa desabasse de repente sobre sua cabeça. Olhou ao redor algumas vezes e até pensou em sair dali, quando seus olhos cor de esmeralda encontravam a figura do ruivo em um canto, sentado no que parecia um banco, de frente para uma mesa de vidro.

Por um momento, Sakura até pensou no quão _fofo_ o outro parecia naquele instante, com a cabeça deitada sobre seus braços, que mantinham-se apoiados sobre a borda da mesa. Tratou de balançar a cabeça, afim de espantar aqueles pensamentos, quando a memória do quase beijo que trocara dias antes com o maior lhe vieram em mente, fazendo seu rosto imediatamente ferver de leve.

Se recompondo e pigarreando, afim de chamar a atenção de Gaara, finalmente adentrou a estufa completamente, deixando a porta fechar-se atrás de si.

**Sakura**: ...Gaara? O que está fazendo aqui? – sua voz saíra baixa, quase inaudível, e por um momento realmente pensou que o outro não havia lhe escutado, até que o mesmo ergueu a cabeça para fitá-la, parecendo surpreso.

**Gaara**: Como me achou aqui? – perguntou baixo, endireitando-se e franzindo a testa. Porém, não manteve o contato visual por muito tempo, quando lembrou-se da noite anterior; e antes que a garota de cabelos rosados notasse o tom avermelhado de suas bochechas, abaixou o rosto, voltando sua atenção ao vaso sobre a mesa diante de si.

Sakura quase revirou os olhos, e o teria feito se não estivesse se sentindo extremamente envergonhada, ali. Tratou de esconder um pouco a própria – súbita – timidez, e caminhou em passos calmos até aonde o Kazekage, até que parasse ao lado da mesa em que ele estava, pondo ali os frascos de remédios que carregava em mãos, tentando a todo custo disfarçar, ao menos um pouco, a pequena tremedeira que lhe acometeu.

**Sakura**: É que... Bem... Seus remédios, nee? Eu te procurei por todo lugar, e só te achei aqui, então... – parou de falar, subitamente sem palavras.

Gaara chegou a sentir seu peito aquecer e seu coração falhar uma batida, diante do tom preocupado que estava presente na voz da Kunoichi. Mas aquilo durou poucos segundos. Forçou-se a espantar qualquer pensamento que pudesse ter sobre aquilo, afinal, a garota só estava fazendo seu trabalho, certo? E ignorando o pequeno aperto que sentiu diante de tal conclusão, assentiu com a cabeça, erguendo uma das mãos para que pegasse os remédios.

**Gaara**: Obrigado. – sussurrou, de repente mais seco do que o normal.

A Kunoichi fez uma careta diante daquele tom de voz do ruivo. Não que ele não fosse daquela forma desde que o conhecia, mas internamente, esperava que fosse tratada diferente, ainda mais depois de tudo que havia acontecido entre ambos.

Levou uma das mãos à própria testa e deu um pequeno tapa na mesma.

O que estava pensando?.! Não havia acontecido nada entre eles! Ok, haviam quase se beijado, e nunca se sentira tão sem ação por causa de alguém antes, como na noite anterior, quando seu paciente parecia querer _seduzi-la_ com aquele beijo e afeto tão nítido. Aquilo tudo não passou de nada, nada e _nada_, e era isso que tinha que enfiar na própria cabeça de uma vez por todas.

Foi quando finalmente notou o que havia sobre a mesa, e que antes ocupava tanto a atenção do mais alto. Arregalou os olhos quando encarou o pequeno vaso ali, aparentemente bem cuidado – muito mais do que os outros diversos que havia dentro da estufa, ao menos – e contendo nada mais, nada menos, que uma _flor_, tão branca quanto a neve e tão sadia. Piscou diversas vezes e franziu a testa. Ele não havia lhe dito que era impossível terem flores ali, por estarem em um deserto?

**Sakura**: De onde surgiu essa flor? – perguntou, momentaneamente esquecendo toda a vergonha, memórias ou até mesmo o clima quase tenso que havia se instalado entre ambos.

Gaara engoliu os últimos comprimidos – a seco, de tão acostumado que já estava com tantos remédios –, a tempo de escutar a pergunta da menor. A fitou por breves instantes, sutilmente, antes da atenção voltar-se à flor em questão, os frascos em mãos sendo esquecidos novamente sobre a mesa.

**Gaara**: Eu cuido dela há muito tempo. – respondeu simplesmente, o tom de voz ainda baixo.

Ainda mais confusa, Sakura o encarou.

**Sakura**: Mas... Como? Pensei que não pudesse haver flores aqui. Você mesmo me disse que era impossível!

O ninja soltou um baixo riso, soprado, e folgou no banco em que estava, os braços novamente se apoiando na mesa diante de si. Deixou que uma das mãos se arrastasse até a flor, e tocou-lhe uma das pétalas imaculadamente branca com a ponta dos dedos, suspirando.

**Gaara**: Temari sempre disse o quão bom seria ter flores na Suna... Essa é a única flor que conseguimos manter viva, até hoje. – mais uma vez sussurrou, entretanto, seu tom de voz desta vez era quase _triste_.

A menor torceu o canto dos lábios em um bico, e suas esmeraldas voltaram a focar a tal flor, enquanto assentia com a cabeça em compreensão. O Kage se dera ao trabalho de cuidar de uma flor, mesmo tendo toda uma vila da qual tomar conta, por sua irmã? Sakura quase sorriu com o pensamento; nunca imaginava que o ruivo pudesse ter tanta consideração assim, e estava começando a achar, realmente, que ele fosse alguém melhor do que poderia ter imaginado antes.

Passando os olhos ao redor de si em um rápido movimento, sorriu quando avistou um regador de plantas, aparentemente cheio. Pegou o mesmo e, inclinando-se até o pequeno vasinho cor de vinho, despejou ali um pouco de água, devagar. Os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram com a ação inesperada da Kunoichi, e a fitou com quase espanto. E tudo o que recebeu de volta, foi um sorriso tão amplo e carinhoso que fez seu coração quase dar um salto, em seu peito.

**Sakura**: Nee, se você não regar ela direito, ela vai acabar morrendo, hn? – falou calma, como se explicasse algo importante para uma criança, enquanto deixava o regador em mãos sobre a mesa em seguida. E quase riu, da expressão espantada no rosto do ruivo.

Gaara não sabia se agradecia, ou se ria da situação em que estava. Não que houvesse algo de realmente engraçado ali – tirando o fato de seu coração estar batendo estranhamente mais rápido, ou da vontade quase avassaladora que sentiu naquele momento de abraçar a menor como se não houvesse o amanhã –, mas por um instante sentiu-se realmente sem ação. Nunca alguém havia lhe tratado daquela forma, ou sorrido daquela forma para si. E seus irmãos não contavam, era _diferente_. Era como se tudo o que não havia sentido em uma vida toda, estivesse sendo dado à si naqueles poucos minutos.

E não era burro o suficiente para deixar aquilo escapar. Podia ter um passado monstruoso, uma vida mais do que triste, e ser conhecido como frio e sem coração, mas não era idiota ao ponto de não saber aceitar quando algo bom estava finalmente acontecendo em sua vida. Ou de _negar_ todos os sentimentos absolutamente novos que tudo aquilo, que _ela_, estava lhe causando.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gaara se levantou, o banco em que estava sentado arrastando-se um pouco para trás pelo movimento repentino. E em um piscar de olhos, estava frente a frente com Sakura, os corpos tão próximos que podia sentir a respiração descompassada da garota contra sua face, e quase podia escutar seus batimentos cardíacos aumentarem de ritmo em menos de um segundo.

Já Sakura, ficara tão surpresa pela aproximação do Kage que seu sorriso até sumiu, e seus olhos se arregalaram. Porém, não encontrou forças para se afastar dele; não _queria_ se afastar dele. Aquele olhar tão profundo e fixo ao próprio, e aquela proximidade tão grande fazendo pequenos arrepios percorrerem seu corpo, e sequer eram arrepios desgostosos. Eram quase de _antecipação_.

**Sakura**: G-Gaara, o que v...? – gaguejou, mas sequer teve tempo de terminar sua pergunta, parando assim que sentiu a ponta do nariz do outro roçar, quase carinhosamente, ao próprio.

**Gaara**: Eu não quero que você vá embora. – falou direto e sem rodeios. Nunca foi de enrolar, e não era naquele momento que iria fazê-lo.

Sakura franziu a testa, os olhos ainda arregalados e as bochechas agora bastante vermelhas, diante das palavras de Gaara. Aquilo era o que? Uma ordem? Um _pedido_? Chegou a se surpreender consigo mesma quando, por um brevíssimo instante, passou-lhe pela cabeça responder que _não iria_. Mas nem teve tempo de falar nada, quando seus lábios se entreabriram para que respondesse, a voz do Rei da areia voltou a ecoar, em um murmúrio tão baixo e suave que quase lhe fez cócegas na boca.

**Gaara**: Por que você não me nega? Por que você não me afasta? Por que, por que...? – franziu a testa conforme as perguntas iam deixando sua boca, em momento algum desfazendo o contato visual com a garota. Até que suspirou, e atreveu-se a se aproximar mais um passo se possível. – Por que você me faz sentir _assim_...?

A expressão no rosto da Kunoichi se dissolveu. Não era mais de surpresa, mas sim, de _tristeza_ e confusão. Abaixou o olhar aos próprios pés, e uma das mãos subiu para que pousasse sobre o próprio peito. Como poderia respondê-lo, se nem ao menos sabia o que estava sentindo também? Claro que não o negava ou o afastava, afinal, desde quando se nega aquilo que se gosta? Nunca o odiara de fato, nem mesmo quando eram inimigos, e estando ali, tratando-o como seu paciente, estava conhecendo um lado do Kazekage que provavelmente pouquíssimas pessoas conheciam; um lado quase _doce_, quieto mas ainda assim carinhoso nos mínimos movimentos.

Mas e seu amor por Sasuke? Um amor que havia cultivado por tantos anos, mesmo depois da traição do Uchiha à sua amada vila e amigos. Havia desaparecido assim, da noite pro dia? Como se nada fosse?

Suspirou, quase agoniada consigo mesma, e ergueu o rosto para que novamente fitasse o outro, o semblante no rosto ainda entristecido.

**Sakura**: Eu... E-Eu não se-

**Gaara**: Fique. – a interrompeu novamente, aquele olhar quase melancólico que recebia sendo o suficiente para que seu peito novamente se apertasse. Não iria mais se segurar, ali. Era sua felicidade que estava em jogo, e não deixaria escapar a chance de ser feliz de uma maneira que _nunca_ pensara em ser, antes. – Não vá, fique. – sussurrava.

A garota de cabelos rosados podia sentir seus olhos começarem a lacrimejar levemente, só não sabia exatamente o motivo. Não sabia se era por estar confusa sobre o que sentia, ou se era pela vontade enorme de atender ao pedido do ruivo que estava entalada em sua garganta. Mordeu o lábio inferior de leve, a cabeça balançando para os lados como se dissesse que estava, simplesmente, sem resposta. E foi aí que o Kazekage decidiu agir; era sua última chance de ter aquilo que desejava.

Roçou o nariz suavemente ao da menor antes de aproximar um pouco mais as faces, enquanto suas mãos se erguiam para pousar nas laterais da cintura dela. E quase sorriu quando, conforme aproximava os lábios aos da Kunoichi, a mesma ia fechando os olhos devagar, parecendo entregue aos carinhos que estava lhe oferecendo. Deixou que ambas as bocas se roçassem sutil e superficialmente, e os próprios olhos se fecharam quando sentiu o suspiro da garota bater contra seus lábios, as mãos dela subindo ao seu peito e segurando no tecido de suas vestes.

Já podia sentir o gosto do beijo de Sakura quando um estrondo alto os fez se separar de repente, assustados, a atenção de ambos voltando-se à uma abertura que havia no teto da estufa, de onde podiam ver fumaça vindo da vila. Se entreolharam e, como se houvessem se esquecido de toda a conversa de antes, rapidamente correram para fora da estufa e em direção dos sons de explosões que podia ser escutados há quilômetros de distância.

Pararam, horrorizados, diante da cena de destruição com a qual se depararam. Gaara arregalou os olhos, seu sangue fervendo assim que seus orbes pousaram nas dezenas de casas destruídas, pessoas assassinadas e _sangue_, que se espalhavam pelas ruas de Suna.

**Temari**: Gaara! Sakura! – berrava, conforme se aproximava de ambos correndo, o leque que usava de arma aberto em mãos.

**Sakura**: Temari-san! – gritou de volta, notavelmente assustada. E antes que pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo, não sabendo se prestava mais atenção à carnificina que acontecia a frente ou ao kage petrificado ao lado de si, a voz da loira ecoou novamente.

**Temari**: Orochimaru está nos atacando!

_Continua..._

_  


* * *

_**Nossa, faz o que? Quase 4 anos exatos que eu não atualizo essa fanfic? ;-; Eu peço milhões de desculpas às pessoas que lêem e acompanham e até deixam comentários até hoje. Espero que ainda se lembrem dessa fanfic, na verdade! XD O capítulo tá meio curto, se comparado ao terceiro, mas espero que vocês gostem.  
**

**Faz muito tempo que eu sequer acompanho Naruto, na verdade... Enquanto me desculpem se de repente tiver algum termo 'técnico' errado daqui pra frente, estou fazendo meu melhor! E não, gente, eu nunca esqueci dessa fanfic, só parei de escrever em um geralzão, mesmo! Como esses dias eu estava sem internet e no horrível tédio, me bateu uma inspiração repentina e eu decidi finalmente acabar essa fanfic! Não só para tirar esse 'peso' das minhas costas, mas também pelos leitores, é claro. n.n Então, sim, eu já tenho a fanfic toda completa aqui no computador e vou postar aos poucos, prometo não demorar para isso também. **

**Porém, é claro, peço que deixem comentários sobre a fanfic e esse capítulo, também! Por favor! n.n**

**R&R, sempre! Obrigada, e desculpem-me mais uma vez! :3  
**


	5. Tempestade Vermelha

**Pink Sand**

**Capítulo 5: Tempestade Vermelha.**

Quase não dava para reconhecer quem eram os inimigos, e quem eram os bonzinhos.

Orochimaru ainda não havia sido visto, chegavam até a acreditar que ele não daria o luxo de aparecer no campo de batalha pessoalmente. Tudo o que podiam distinguir, eram as explosões que estouravam por todos os lados, e a massa de corpos mortos que pareciam só aumentar de tamanho a cada minuto que passava.

Estavam todos tão concentrados nas lutas, em defender os cidadãos de Suna e a si próprios, que sequer notaram quando o Time 7 e o Time 8 de Konoha chegaram na vila para ajudá-los.

Sakura corria de um lado à outro, sem realmente saber com o que preocupar-se mais. Usava seu chackra para ajudar, o mais rápido que conseguia os ninjas feridos que encontrava em seu caminho, e usava a força que lhe restava para se defender, usando os golpes mais do que poderosos que Tsunade havia lhe ensinado. Entretanto, vez ou outra não conseguia se conter, e desviava sua atenção ao Kazekage, que parecia fazer mais do que um esforço tremendo para manter-se na batalha – e não era para menos, já que era a primeira vez que o mesmo lutava sem a ajuda de seu Bijuu, Shikaku.

Por vezes, até passou pela cabeça da Kunoichi deixar o que estava fazendo de lado, para que pudesse acudir o ruivo. Mas logo tratava de afastar tais pensamentos da cabeça. Afinal de contas, o que estava pensando?.! Pra quê tanta preocupação por alguém que _sabia_ que ia conseguir se defender sozinho, cuidar de si mesmo?.!

Foi quando escutou uma explosão mais ao longe, próxima ao castelo da vila. E arregalou os olhos ao notar que havia sido, exatamente, na estufa em que estivera antes.

Rapidamente correu até a mesma, quase tropeçando pelo caminho tamanho o desespero com o qual corria, desviando dos pequenos pontos de luta no processo. E seus olhos se arregalaram assim que alcançou a entrada – agora destruída – da estufa, parando de súbito.

**Sakura**: ...Sasuke-kun... – sussurrou, o peito apertando-se quando o olhar pousou sobre o moreno em questão.

Sasuke a fitava, as mãos guardadas nos bolsos do short branco e uma expressão quase vazia no rosto, assim como seus olhos mais frios do que o normal. Sakura podia sentir seus olhos lacrimejarem levemente, só não sabia exatamente o motivo – era como se, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia emocionada em ver o garoto ali, após tanto tempo, sentia uma vontade de _socá-lo_ tão grande que até a assustava.

**Sasuke**: Sakura. – finalmente se pronunciou, e o abalo da ex-companheira de equipe não lhe passou despercebido, deixando que um sorriso, quase cínico, aparecesse nos próprios lábios.

Sorriso esse, que só fez o sangue da Médica-nin ferver ainda mais.

**Sasuke**: Há quanto tempo, hn?

**Sakura**: O que faz aqui? – perguntou, e se não estivesse tão subitamente _nervosa_ naquele momento, provavelmente teria se assustado com o próprio tom de voz, mais grosso que o normal.

O Uchiha estreitou o olhar em direção à menor, e deixou um riso quase debochado escapar quando a viu tomar posição de combate, como se estivesse pronta para atacá-la a qualquer instante.

**Sasuke**: É assim que você recebe um companheiro, Sakura? – perguntava, cínico.

**Sakura**: Companheiro? Companheiro...? – o próprio olhar se estreitou, e teve de trincar os dentes para se controlar naquele momento. – Você não é mais meu companheiro há muito tempo, Sasuke-kun! Você traiu Konoha, você _me_ traiu! Traiu a nossa confiança! – conforme falava, seu tom de voz aumentava, chegando a falar quase aos berros.

**Sasuke**: Ah... Isso... – murmurou, porém o sorriso não deixou seus lábios. Deu de ombros, com quase desdém. – Vocês não iam me ajudar a cumprir meus objetivos. Eram todos inúteis, para mim.

E foi como se uma facada houvesse sido estancada contra o peito da mais nova. Podia sentir os olhos já úmidos, as lágrimas quase implorando para escaparem dos olhos, enquanto mantinha-se calada, tanto de surpresa quanto de raiva, diante do que escutara. Aquele era mesmo o Sasuke-kun com o qual já lutara, lado a lado, tantas vezes no passado?

Era mesmo por _ele_, por quem era tão _apaixonada_?

Deuses! Como pôde ser tão cega?

**Sakura**: Repete isso... – murmurou, entre dentes.

**Sasuke**: Sakura, Sakura. – riu. – Deixe disso, hn? Eu não sou o seu _Sasuke-kun_? Não está feliz em me ver? Eu sei que está. – enquanto falava, Sasuke foi se aproximando aos poucos, sua pose confiante. – O que está fazendo, lutando por esses fracos, hn? Fiquei sabendo que você foi treinada pela velha Tsunad-

**Sakura**: Não fale assim dos meus amigos! – praticamente berrou, o interrompendo, e não desfazia a posição de luta mesmo com a aproximação do mais alto. – E eles não são fracos! Você é fraco! Fraco por se deixar enganar por Orochimaru! Fraco, fraco! – gritava.

O sorriso desapareceu dos lábios do moreno diante das palavras da Kunoichi de cabelos cor-de-rosa. Como ela ousava lhe tratar daquela maneira, quando sabia que poderia morrer com apenas um de seus golpes?

Soltando um riso quase descrente e divertido, Uchiha parou há poucos passos de distância da garota, e estendeu uma das mãos para que tocasse seus cabelos, imediatamente sendo repelido por ela. Franzindo a testa, mas sem deixar de sorrir cinicamente como antes, em um movimento rápido segurou ambos os pulsos da mais nova e a puxou para perto de si, ignorando completamente o grito de susto e dor que ela soltara.

**Sasuke**: Como você tem a coragem de falar assim comigo, hn? – apesar do sorriso que sustentava, falava agora de forma mais firme e fria, enquanto a encarava de perto, os rostos realmente próximos. – Você sabe que eu posso te matar a qualquer momento, sua idiota.

**Sakura**: Eu não me importo! – gritou novamente, praticamente ignorando o medo que lhe acometia, e que a deixava sem concentração o suficiente para que o atacasse de volta. – Você não é o Sasuke-kun que eu conheci! – se remexeu, como se tentasse se soltar.

Sasuke praticamente rosnou quando a escutou, o sorriso desaparecendo completamente da face e o olhar ficando ainda mais frio, ao apertar as mãos ao redor dos pulsos da Kunoichi, sabendo que a machucaria se continuasse daquela forma. Aproximou um pouco mais a face da dela, podendo notar com mais evidência as lágrimas que se aglomeravam no canto de seus olhos, e deixou que a própria boca roçasse à dela ao murmurar novamente. Se não conseguisse fazê-la enxergar seus motivos por bem, faria por mal.

**Sasuke**: Ora, sua...

Mas antes que pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, arregalou os olhos e imediatamente soltou os braços de Sakura, quando sentiu-se ser puxado para trás de repente, e em seguida praticamente jogado contra a estufa, um urro dolorido deixando a própria boca com o baque.

Sakura arregalou os olhos e se deixou cair sentada no chão, por um momento atordoada, sem realmente entender o que estava acontecendo até que notou Gaara, em pé e ofegante – aparentemente cansado –, diante de si. E mais à frente, entre os escombros da estufa, Sasuke, que se levantava e encarava o Kage com um olhar quase mortal.

**Gaara**: Você está bem?

A Kunoichi desviou seu olhar ao Kazekage quando o escutou, e sentiu-se momentaneamente ofegante com o olhar preocupado – apesar de manter uma expressão neutra no rosto – que o mesmo lhe dirigia, naquele momento. Assentindo com a cabeça levemente e uma única vez, abriu a boca para falar algo, quando a voz de Sasuke lhes chamou a atenção.

**Sasuke**: E você, não morreu ainda, Kazekage? – falava com quase nojo, conforme se levantava e se recompunha, apesar das feridas que havia sido deixadas em seu corpo.

Gaara se limitou a encará-lo, em silêncio, o que fez com que o Uchiha grunhisse em irritação. O ruivo olhou para onde Sakura estava novamente, quando notou a aproximação de alguém, e franziu a testa.

**Gaara**: Cuide de Sakura. – praticamente ordenou ao recém chegado, antes de se voltar à Sasuke novamente e caminhar, devagar, em direção ao mesmo.

Sai se limitou a assentir com a cabeça, abaixando-se ao lado da Médica-nin para que ajudasse a mesma se levantar, e em seguida se afastando, junto dela, de ambos. Sakura observava a cena quase que hipnotizada, e ao mesmo tempo era notável o horror que estava sentindo naquele instante; podia perceber, com a ajuda de seus ensinamentos na área médica ninja, que Gaara não estava _nada_ bem. Não estava acostumado a lutar por si só, sem qualquer ajuda de poder de Shukaku, e por isso estava mais do que _exausto_, apesar da postura quase confiante que o mesmo mantinha diante de Sasuke.

E se surpreendeu, por um breve segundo, em constatar que estava mais preocupada com o Kazekage, do que com seu antigo companheiro de time. _Antigo amor_.

**Sasuke**: ...Então eu acho, que vou fazer as honras de acabar com a sua vida logo, Kazekage. – murmurou, em um tom seco, e alto o suficiente para que o ruivo escutasse.

Em questão de segundos, ambos haviam desaparecido no ar, tamanha a velocidade com a qual se moviam. Porém, quando seus golpes chocaram-se um contra o outro, uma cratera abriu-se no chão sob ambos os ninjas, conforme os mesmos lutavam.

Sai abraçou Sakura pelos ombros, impedindo a mesma de se afastar e ao mesmo tempo a protegendo, não só por pedido do outro, mas porque internamente temia que a mesma realmente se ferisse. E mesmo de longe, os olhos de ambos seguiam os movimentos que Gaara e Sasuke faziam um contra o outro, a luz de seus jutsus formando um tipo de esfera púrpura ao redor de onde lutavam, que só desaparecia quando a fumaça de alguma explosão próxima – das demais batalhas que aconteciam por toda a vila – os alcançava.

Sakura podia sentir seu coração se apertar a cada vez que conseguia ver Gaara ser atingido por algum golpe. Balançava a cabeça de um lado à outro, e olhou ao redor como se procurasse algo que pudesse ajudá-los naquele momento. Até, enfim, se dar conta de Sai ao lado de si. Piscando algumas vezes e usando da inteligente que sempre se gabara ter, rapidamente se levantou, assustando Sai que mantivera-se concentrado na luta.

**Sai**: Sakura? – se levantou também, os braços voltando a envolvê-la pelos ombros, como que para impedir que a mesma se afastasse de si, e acabasse correndo perigo.

**Sakura**: Nós temos que ajudar Gaara, Sai. Agora! – exclamava quase em desespero, os olhos ainda percorrendo o redor.

Sai franziu a testa, enquanto a encarava momentaneamente pensativo. Esperava ouvir qualquer coisa da menor, menos que deveriam ajudar _Gaara_ e não _Sasuke_. Mas quando voltou à si, assentiu com a cabeça.

**Sai**: Mas o que vamos fazer?

A Kunoichi mordeu o lábio inferior, pensativa, e voltou seus olhos à esfera de chackra que rodeava tanto o Uchiha, quanto o Kazekage. Observou a mesma por alguns instantes, quando notou algo que chamou sua atenção: pequenas frestas, quase falhas nas laterais da estrutura daquela esfera. Apontou para as mesmas, com uma das mãos.

**Sakura**: Você vai por um lado, e eu pelo outro. – disse, olhando-o rapidamente.

O ninja assentiu com a cabeça e a soltou, e rapidamente, mas de forma sutil para que não chamassem a atenção nem de Gaara e nem de Sasuke, colocaram-se em posição, as pequenas aberturas na esfera ficando visíveis para ambos.

Tirando um pergaminho do bolso e um pincel do outro e concentrando chackra no mesmo, Sai rapidamente desenhou ali algumas figuras. E estralando os dedos antes de concentrar energia nos mesmos e nos punhos, Sakura ergueu ambos e, em um pulo, arrebentou-os contra o chão, abrindo uma fenda ali que penetrou a esfera púrpura, tirando a atenção dos que lutavam e os fazendo se separar.

Assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, surpreso, Sasuke cobriu rapidamente a boca com uma das mãos para se proteger da poeira que subira da fenda que havia sido aberta. Grunhiu, os olhos voltando-se momentaneamente para onde a Médica estava, quando fora atacado de repente por diversos dragões de chackra.

**Sasuke**: "M-Mas que merda...!" – pensou em um praguejo, quando caiu ao chão pelo baque do ataque, mas sequer teve tempo de se recuperar e levantar.

Aproveitando-se do momento, Gaara franziu a testa e trincou os dentes, concentrando tudo o que restava de sua energia em ambas as mãos, antes de chocar as mesmas contra o chão sob si, em meio à um grito. E de repente, surgindo do completo nada, um furacão de areia rodeou o Uchiha, jogando-o ao ar, antes de deixá-lo cair novamente contra o chão completamente destruído.

Com um gemido de dor, Sasuke lentamente se levantou do chão, um de seus braços pendido, completamente banhado em sangue, enquanto com a outra mão limpava os lábios também sujos pelos cortes que ganhara no rosto. Trincou os dentes e soltou um pequeno rosnado nervoso, antes de levar dois dedos à boca e usar os mesmos para fazer um assovio alto, chamando a atenção de todos os guerreiros de Orochimaru, que como se entendessem ao chamado súbito, desapareceram de suas lutas rapidamente.

Piscando confusos apesar de exaustos, todos voltaram suas atenções para a direção de onde o barulho viera, e arregalaram os olhos ao ver Sasuke, totalmente ferido, ali.

**Naruto**: ...Sasuke... Sasuke! – berrou em fúria, rapidamente correndo até aonde o moreno estava.

**Kakashi**: Naruto, calma! – gritou, seguindo-o junto dos demais.

Mas antes que os alcançassem, Sasuke lançou um último olhar à Gaara antes de, também, desaparecer. Temari olhou ao redor quando parou de correr, próximo ao local da luta, e suspirou, cansada, antes de esfregar a testa com uma das mãos.

**Temari**: Parece que foram todos embora...

**Kiba**: Será que vão voltar? – franziu a testa ao perguntar, pegando Akamaru nos braços após o mesmo voltar a seu tamanho normal.

Kurenai suspirou e negou com a cabeça.

**Kurenai**: Eu acho difícil voltarem. Vocês viram o estado de Sasuke.

Assentiram com a cabeça, Naruto chutando uma pequena pedra que havia a sua frente, enquanto fechava os punhos e os apertava, nervoso.

**Naruto**: Aquele maldito... – resmungou, quase em um rosnado.

**Hinata**: Calma, Naruto-kun. – se aproximou do loiro conforme falava, e apesar de cansada, seu tom de voz era calmo como sempre. – Agora já foi, nee. – murmurou, colocando uma das mãos no ombro do Uzumaki, que se limitou a suspirar e assentir com a cabeça.

Sai deixou-se cair de joelhos no chão, ofegante, largando o pincel e os pergaminhos em mãos de qualquer jeito. Havia usado mais chackra do que o normal daquela vez, ou senão, o golpe não teria tido mesmo efeito no Uchiha, ainda mais de forma tão duradoura. Voltou seus olhos à Sakura e franziu a testa ao vê-la, mais a diante, parada, quase estática, e com os olhos arregalados.

**Sai**: Sa-Sakura...

**Sakura**: GAARA! – literalmente gritou, não só interrompendo o companheiro de time, como também chamando a atenção de todos os que estavam presentes ali.

A garota rapidamente correu em direção ao Kazekage, a tempo de ver o mesmo fitá-la com os olhos entreabertos e a respiração ofegante, antes dos mesmos se fecharem e seu corpo cair com tudo no chão, inconsciente.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_**Primeiramente, olá a todos de novo! :)**

**Muito obrigada a todo mundo que comentou no capítulo anterior! E espero que gostem desse também, mil desculpas pela demora em atualizar, aliás! ;_; Estou bastante desatualiza, ainda mais de Naruto, então espero que não se importem com essa briga meia boca que teve agora. lol E só avisando, esse é o penúltimo capítulo, prometo postá-lo mais cedo! Quem sabe antes do final do ano, até!**

**Anyway! Read & Review, como sempre! :) Não deixem de comentar, por favor, haha!**

**Obrigada e beijos! x)**_  
_


	6. Obrigado

**Pink Sand**

**Capítulo 6: Obrigado.**

Suspirou.

**Naruto**: Nee, Sakura-chan... Não acha melhor você descansar também? – colocou uma das mãos sobre o ombro da Kunoichi em questão, e era notável a preocupação estampada em seu rosto. – Tem outros médicos que podem cuidar dele, e...

**Sakura**: Não, Naruto. – respondeu, interrompendo-o, e sequer se deu ao trabalho de fitá-lo, toda a sua atenção voltada ao paciente na cama na qual estava sentada. – Eu vou cuidar dele. – terminou, firme apesar de seu tom baixo de voz.

O loiro jogou as mãos para o alto, trincando os dentes e franzindo a testa. Já estava mais do que confuso com as ações da amiga, mas aquilo já era demais! Ela estava praticamente ignorando a preocupação que sentia! Afinal, ela também precisava descansar, será que ela não compreendia?.! Quando estava pronto para dizer algo, sentiu uma mão pequena e suave pousar em suas costas e se virou, deparando-se com os olhos sem cor de Hinata.

**Hinata**: Naruto-kun... Vamos deixar Sakura-chan sozinha, nee? – falou baixo e quase pedinte, apesar da calma que transmitia.

Suspirando novamente, agora em derrota, Naruto assentiu com a cabeça e acompanhou a mais nova para fora da sala do Kazekage, deparando-se com os demais no corredor. Deu de ombros aos mesmos, conforme fechava a porta atrás de si.

**Naruto**: Argh! Não entendo a da Sakura-chan! Ela não quer deixar o Gaara nem a pau! Desisto de tentar fazer ela sair daí! – exclamou irritado e impaciente, esfregando ambas as mãos nos próprios cabelos antes de se afastar, em meio à resmungos.

Hinata suspirou e negou com a cabeça, até que sentiu uma mão ser pousada sobre a mesma, erguendo o olhar para fitá-la.

**Kiba**: Deixa ele, vai. Acho melhor a gente descansar também! – sorriu para a menor, que sorriu de volta, antes de se afastarem junto à Shino e os senseis para os quartos em que estavam hospedados, durante sua estadia na Suna.

Ficando para trás, Sai acompanhou os outros se afastarem com o olhar antes de voltar o mesmo à porta ao lado de si, que dava para o quarto de Gaara. Por um momento pensou em entrar ali, mas quando as imagens da batalha do dia anterior surgiram em sua mente, apenas suspirou. Fizera o possível para proteger Sakura durante a luta, _a pedido do próprio Kage_, antes do mesmo salvá-los quase em troca da própria vida. E ainda podia ver, nitidamente, o desespero da companheira de grupo quando a batalha acabou; quando ela praticamente se jogou, _aos prantos_, sobre o corpo desacordado do ruivo.

**Kankurou**: Eu acho que você perdeu essa, amigo.

Sai o fitou, momentaneamente retirado dos próprios pensamentos. Sabia do que o maior estava falando e sequer se deu ao trabalho de negar o que estava estampado em sua face. Não que um dia achara que tivesse alguma chance, não. Mas agora tinha certeza de que era definitivo.

Deixando os ombros caírem com um suspiro mais longo e profundo, se limitou a rir baixo e assentir com a cabeça, um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que fora correspondido pelo outro. E lançando um último olhar à porta, afastou-se em seguida, junto ao mestre das marionetes.

**oOo **

Era como se, a qualquer momento, sua cabeça fosse explodir, tamanha a dor que transpassava através de seu corpo.

Mas não se impediu, mesmo assim, de abrir os olhos devagar, despertando. Deparou-se primeiramente com o teto, piscando os olhos várias vezes como que para espantar o sono que também o atormentava. E olhando ao redor devagar, notou que estava no próprio quarto, até que percebeu uma presença ao lado de si.

Não soube se o que sentiu foi surpresa ou emoção, quando encontrou com o olhar a Kunoichi, ajoelhada ao chão, com os braços e cabeça deitados sobre a borda da própria cama. E apesar da posição desconfortável, pôde notar que ela dormia, mesmo com sua testa franzida e os vários curativos espalhados pelo corpo.

Lembrou-se rapidamente da batalha. De como Suna havia ficado arrasada. De como muitos de seus soldados haviam morrido em luta. De como os ninjas de Konoha haviam aparecido de repente para ajudá-los. E das lágrimas de Sakura quando a mesma jogou-se contra seu corpo para acudi-lo, sua voz trêmula e desesperada pronunciando várias vezes seu nome, antes que perdesse a consciência por completo.

Lembrara do quanto havia feito para protegê-la, como nunca havia protegido qualquer outra pessoa em toda a sua mísera vida.

Ignorando as dores nos membros do corpo conforme se movia, devagar colocou-se sentado sobre a cama, tomando cuidado para que não acordasse a médica-nin. E após fitá-la em completo silêncio, por longos instantes, deixou que uma das mãos, enfaixada, fosse até os cabelos rosados para que os dedos roçassem nos mesmos suavemente.

Era como se quisesse ter certeza de que aquele momento era real.

De que ela estava _ali_.

**oOo **

Sentia como se houvesse dormido por dias, ou talvez semanas, de tanto que sua cabeça pesava conforme ia abrindo os olhos devagar. Por um momento, se manteve parada na cama, pensando até estar no próprio quarto e tentando entender porque estava acordada, se ainda parecia estar de noite. Até que todos os acontecimentos vieram à sua mente como num estralo.

Arregalando os olhos, assustada, pôs-se sentada na cama em um único movimento, a respiração subitamente descompassada enquanto os olhos procuravam, com quase desespero, a figura do Kazekage. E piscou diversas vezes, confusa, quando encontrou o mesmo na janela aberta, debruçado sobre o parapeito da mesma, e parecendo observar o céu escuro da madrugada.

**Sakura**: Ga-Gaara? – o chamou, quase temerosa.

O ruivo lentamente se endireitou e virou o rosto para fitá-la, e apesar dos diversos curativos em sua face, a menor sentiu a própria aflição sumir quando os olhos encontravam os orbes tão _calmos_ do Kage. Devagar se moveu na cama, de forma que estivesse com as pernas para fora da mesma, e fez menção de se levantar, quando o outro negou com a cabeça.

**Gaara**: Você também precisa descansar. – falou baixo, o tom de voz brando, assim como seu olhar. E se aproximou a passos lentos da cama, parando um pouco a frente da Kunoichi.

**Sakura**: Eu tenho que cuidar de você. – disse enquanto negava com a cabeça, a expressão preocupada voltando ao rosto.

A médica de cabelos rosados se levantou, e num piscar de olhos, a distância entre ambos era quase mínima. Chegou a arregalar os olhos em surpresa, e a entreabrir os lábios para falar algo – embora sequer soubesse o que –, mas parou quando o dedo indicador do maior tocou-lhe a boca, fitando-a com tanto _carinho_ e _gratidão_, que podia sentir o próprio peito aquecer como se estivessem lhe fazendo engolir lava escaldante.

E não foram necessárias palavras e mais do que um minuto, para que Sakura sentisse suas costas baterem contra o colchão macio da cama novamente, a boca de Gaara perfeitamente encaixada à sua conforme o mesmo se ajeitava sobre seu corpo, seus dedos finos e trêmulos perdendo-se nos cabelos ruivos dele.

A dor completamente deixada de lado, enquanto ofegos e pequenos gemidos tomavam conta do quarto, iluminado pela pouca luz vinda da janela, e apenas com a flor branca de testemunha no criado-mudo.

**oOo**

**Temari**: Obrigada de novo, por terem vindo nos ajudar! – fez uma mesura, junto à Kankurou e Gaara, para os demais ninjas diante de si.

**Naruto**: Pô, que isso! Qualquer coisa, é só chamar né! – ergueu uma das mãos, fazendo um sinal de jóia à eles.

Todos riram, Kakashi dando um leve tapa contra o topo da cabeça dele ao revirar os olhos. Ignorou o olhar de poucos amigos que recebeu do Uzumaki, cruzando os braços ao voltar-se ao Kage da Suna.

**Kakashi**: Contamos com vocês para nos manter alertas de qualquer ataque de Orochimaru. Sabe que essa batalha não foi o fim. A qualquer momento, ele pode querer nos atacar novamente. – falou, deixando todos subitamente sérios.

Gaara assentiu com a cabeça, enquanto fitava o sensei do Time 7.

**Gaara**: Eu sei. Nós avisaremos, e vamos nos cuidar.

**Kurenai**: Ótimo! – assentiu também, e deixou um sorriso aparecer nos lábios vermelhos. – Agora, eu acho que não temos mais nada para fazer aqui. Tsunade-sama nos espera em Konoha.

**Kakashi**: Certo. – suspirou, e sorriu por debaixo da máscara que usava, ao fazer uma mesura rápida aos ninjas de Areia.

Todos acompanharam o movimento do mais velho e se despediram rapidamente, recebendo acenos mais do que amigáveis por parte de Kankurou e Temari. Quando todos já estavam prontos para deixarem a vila de Suna, quase do lado de fora dos portões de entrada da mesma, a voz de Gaara ecoou alto.

**Gaara**: Sakura!

A Kunoichi piscou diversas vezes, surpresa, e se virou em direção ao Kage a tempo de ver o mesmo se aproximar, em passos rápidos, e levar uma das mãos à sua nuca. Sentiu o rosto arder suavemente quando os lábios do maior colaram-se à sua testa, e semicerrou os olhos, um suspiro baixo e curto deixando a própria boca antes da mesma se curvar um pequeno sorriso.

Os demais arquearam as sobrancelhas diante da cena. Naruto franziu a testa, Hinata corou, Kiba e Shino se entreolharam, e Sai pôde apenas rir baixo, antes de sorrir, diante da cena. Enquanto que Temari e Kankurou trocavam sorrisos cúmplices, contentes, antes de se voltarem à vila e se afastarem.

Gaara aos poucos se afastou, e foi com espanto que todos notaram o sorriso quase _amoroso_ que estava em seu rosto. Quando foi que ele havia sorrido desta forma? Nem mesmo o Kage se lembrava. Deixou os dedos deslizarem pela nuca da garota antes de soltara completamente, os próprios olhos esverdeados presos nas esmeraldas que o encaravam de volta.

**Gaara**: Se cuide. "E eu te amo." – murmurou, completando em pensamento. E por algum motivo, por mais que não houvesse verbalizado a declaração, sabia que havia sido compreendido só pelo sorriso amplo que a Kunoichi lhe dirigiu, no instante seguinte.

**Sakura**: Você também. – sussurrou de volta e, mesmo que a contragosto, se afastou, finalmente deixando a vila, mesmo que sob perguntas e comentários curiosos dos companheiros.

E quando já estavam há alguns metros longe dos portões da Suna, Sakura discretamente virou o rosto para trás, podendo distinguir, mesmo que de longe, a figura do ruivo que ainda a observava partir. E só pela forma com a qual seu coração batia, e pelo sorriso mais do que contente que insistia em não abandonar-lhe a face, não sentia-se mais confusa sobre o que _realmente_ queria.

Por que prender-se em algo do passado, quando o que pode nos fazer feliz está tão perto, e no presente?

_Eu também te amo. E eu vou voltar._

**Fim.**

* * *

**Então, eu disse que ia atualizar essa fanfic logo, quando postei o quinto capítulo, e acabei que demorei décadas, né? Me desculpem por isso, todo mundo! ;-; Mas aqui está, finalmente, o sexto e último capítulo da fanfic! Para todo mundo que leu, acompanhou desde o começo ou não, comentou ou não, eu agradeço imensamente pelo apoio e pela atenção! Eu espero que tenham gostado, tanto quanto eu gostei, de verdade, de escrever. c:**

**R&R! Tchau, tchau! c:**


End file.
